


Sketch My Soul

by Miryel



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Lande di Fandom, M/M, Maritombola Challenge, Slash, Will Smith - Freeform, adorabili, così tanto angst, così tanto fluff, drawing a beautiful spie, idioti, lance/walter, porca miseria, questa coppia è così adorabile che quasi non si riesce a scriverla ma ho così tante idee, questo film mi ha rovinato la vita, spie sotto copertura, spies in disguise - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: «Mi stai facendo un ritratto?»«Uhm… no?», risponde Walter, ed è troppo veloce, quando lo fa. È una risposta repentina, che cela dietro di sé una verità che non vuole ammettere. Per vergogna? Perché si sente stupido? Perché in amore, dopotutto, si fanno cose stupide?«No?», chiede Lance, quasi indignato, e si muove nervoso sul materasso. «Come sarebbe a dire: no?»«No… è una negazione, se la risposta fosse stata affermativa avrei detto di sì, ma non è così, dunque nego. Ti mancano i principi della grammatica, oltre quelli scientifici, Sterling?»«Oh! Uho! Cos’è questa ostilità! Non sei capace a mentire e allora parti con le accuse, piccolo scienziato pazzo?», lo canzona, poi scosta le coperte e fa per alzarsi. Walter prende l’album e se lo stringe tra le mani.[ Lance/Walter - Fluff - Maritombola 11 - Prompt 6 ]
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Sketch My Soul

**Coppia:** Lance/Walter (Spie Sotto Copertura)

**Iniziativa:** Partecipa alla Maritombola 11 indetta da Lande di Fandom.

**Prompt n°:** 6 - Pennello

**Sketch My Soul**

C’è un leggero tepore, in quelle coperte; un rimasuglio di calore che lo ha accompagnato una notte intera, tra le braccia esili di qualcuno. C’è il sole che si infila timido tra le tapparelle di quella finestra e, quasi dispettoso, gli si pianta sugli occhi e lo costringe a girarsi. Quando il braccio si sposta dall’altro lato del letto, Lance si rende conto che questo è vuoto. È dunque solo, nello spazio immenso di un materasso matrimoniale che ha comprato in un passato dove era troppo consapevole che non lo avrebbe mai riempito con nessun altro. 

Poi è arrivato Walter, e le cose sono cambiate. Sono decisamente cambiate. 

Solo che il goffo scienziato non c’è, accanto a lui, a colmare un vuoto a cui non è più abituato e, quasi come fosse una punizione, si costringe ad aprire gli occhi per cercarlo. Conferma la sua teoria, l’unico occupante di quel letto è lui, e per un secondo sente parte del cuore diviso a metà. Non è mai successo che l’altro se ne andasse senza dirgli niente; solo una volta è andato via prima che lui potesse svegliarsi, ma gli ha lasciato un bigliettino sul comodino e un muffin al cioccolato che Lance non ha mangiato da solo. Ha atteso che il suo compagno tornasse, per dividerlo, seduti sul divano a guardare un vecchio drama coreano che Walter aveva già visto almeno un paio di volte. Il suo preferito. 

Stavolta invece no; quando alza la testa per controllare che vi sia traccia di lui, non trova niente: né un biglietto, né altro. Poi si alza a sedere sul letto e, con un sussulto, si blocca. Stringe le coperte tra le dita, quando queste gli scivolano dalle spalle e lo lasciano a petto nudo. Si stropiccia gli occhi e sorride, mentre inclina la testa e lo guarda. 

Walter è seduto su una sedia da ufficio, proprio ai piedi del letto, vicino alla scrivania. Ha una gamba piegata contro il petto, dove ha appoggiato un album da disegno e, tra le dita della mano sinistra, stringe un pennello da china, finissimo, che un secondo dopo intinge nell’inchiostro e, prima di tornare a posare l’oggetto sul foglio, alza gli occhi e lo guarda. Strabuzza gli occhi; in un secondo diventa rosso come un peperone. Alza anche l’altra gamba contro il petto, nascondendosi poi il viso dietro all’album, emettendo mugolii imbarazzati che, senza che possa trattenersi, fanno ridere Lance. 

Walter è la persona più pura che abbia mai conosciuto: pacifista, dolcissimo, sentimentale, dannatamente emotiva e, spesso, appesantita da quel senso di inadeguatezza che nemmeno lui riesce a cancellargli dal viso; nemmeno con un bacio. Ed è questo che lo spinge ogni giorno a non lasciarlo andare, perché forse Walter ha passato troppo tempo da solo, prima che il destino decidesse di farli incontrare. Forse perché Walter ha così tanto da dare, che Lance vuole che riceva altrettanto, se non di più. Forse perché se Walter ha bisogno di lui, Lance ne ha bisogno il doppio, perché dove lui fallisce nei sentimenti, l’altro gli insegna a non lasciarsi sommergere e gli mostra sempre la mano. Perché Lance è bravo a combattere, ad aggirare, a schiacciare, ma Walter sa capire e a volte lo fa anche al posto suo. 

«Buongiorno, ragazzo-ninja!», lo saluta, e quando Walter esce dal suo nascondiglio fatto di carta, lo guarda con un’espressione interrogativa stampata sulla faccia. I suoi occhi azzurri sono spalancati sui suoi. «Sei riuscito a sgattaiolare via senza che me ne accorgessi. Insomma, ce ne vuole, sono pur sempre una spia», gli spiega. 

«Non sono un pericolo, per te. È evidente che non te ne sei accorto per quello», cerca di ironizzare l’altro e Lance scoppia a ridere.

«Tu  _ sei  _ un pericolo! Devo ricordarti che mi hai trasformato in un piccione, tempo fa?»

«Devo ricordarti che questo ti ha salvato la vita? Che ingrato…», risponde Walter, fingendosi indignato, tornando poi a guardare il suo foglio e a studiarlo, come se fosse il piano per la conquista di un pianeta alieno o la mappa del Pentagono. 

«L’ha salvata a te», lo corregge, poi alza le ginocchia e vi poggia sopra i gomiti, incrociando le braccia tra loro. «Che stai facendo?»

«Niente, aspettavo che ti svegliassi», sorride Walter e non scolla gli occhi da quel foglio; riprende in mano il pennello e ricomincia a scrivere. 

«Ora sono sveglio e  _ tu  _ non sei qui. Sei arrabbiato?»

«Io? Arrabbiato? Con te? Pfff, perché dovrei? Hai fatto qualcosa che non so?»

«Non lo so, a volte ti faccio arrabbiare senza accorgermene. Magari è uno di quei casi», sorride ancora e Walter alza finalmente gli occhi sui suoi; li incrocia e si perdono per un attimo, tra il silenzio di quella stanza e il tepore dell’unica luce accesa sulla scrivania. Caldissima. Quella camera sembra quasi bagnata dal tramonto, così. 

Lance vorrebbe che quella mattinata non finisse mai. 

«No, non mi hai fatto arrabbiare. Te l’ho detto, aspettavo che ti svegliassi.» 

«E cosa stai facendo?», chiede di nuovo, quando lui torna a scrivere.

«Niente, io non sto… non sto facendo nulla. Scarabocchio, passo il tempo. Insomma, non sto con le mani in mano come invece ci sta qualcuno di mia conoscenza.» 

«E non hai voglia di stare con le mani in mano insieme a questa persona di tua conoscenza? Siamo… lontanissimi», sentenzia Lance, e gli costa una fortuna fare quella mezza ammissione. Non ammetterebbe mai con nessuno che sente la mancanza della presenza di qualcuno, ma con Walter è diverso. Walter lo merita, il suo cuore, e tutto ciò che deriva dall’usarlo: anche essere sentimentali, anche aprirsi e dire cosa pensa. Non è facile, ma per lui, Lance, lo rende facile. Deve farlo. Vuole farlo. 

«Finisco una cosa e arrivo», sorride Walter e, poco dopo, l’unico rumore che infrange il silenzio è quello della carta che viene consumata dall’inchiostro. Un rumore gradevole, quasi una sinfonia musicale. Deciso e preciso, così differente dalla mano che tiene quel pennello. Ma Walter è anche questo: il caos totale e l’ordine più maniacale nelle cose che ama, come la scienza o una relazione di coppia. Lance sa che con lui non lascia mai nulla al caso. 

«Mi stai facendo un ritratto?» 

«Uhm… no?», risponde Walter, ed è troppo veloce, quando lo fa. È una risposta repentina, che cela dietro di sé una verità che non vuole ammettere. Per vergogna? Perché si sente stupido? Perché in amore, dopotutto, si fanno cose stupide? 

«No?», chiede Lance, quasi indignato, e si muove nervoso sul materasso. «Come sarebbe a dire:  _ no _ ?» 

«No… è una negazione, se la risposta fosse stata affermativa avrei detto di sì, ma non è così, dunque nego. Ti mancano i principi della grammatica, oltre quelli scientifici, Sterling?» 

«Oh! Uho! Cos’è questa ostilità! Non sei capace a mentire e allora parti con le accuse, piccolo scienziato pazzo?», lo canzona, poi scosta le coperte e fa per alzarsi. Walter prende l’album e se lo stringe tra le mani. 

«Fermo dove sei!», lo ammonisce, e Lance fa tutto il contrario di tutto. Mette i piedi nudi a terra; il contatto con il pavimento lo fa rabbrividire per un attimo, poi a lunghi passi accorcia le distanze tra lui e Walter, sempre più piegato su se stesso per nascondere quel foglio e non lasciare che veda. È arrossito come un pomodoro, ed è adorabile come poche cose Lance ha visto in vita sua. Walter è tanto di quell’amore che a volte pensa di non meritarlo affatto. 

«Fammi vedere, avanti.»

«No! Non è un tuo ritratto! Perché vuoi per for-» 

«Non è un mio ritratto, e allora fammi vedere! allo  H.T.U.V. dicono che te la cavi piuttosto bene a disegnare e io non ho ancora avuto modo di vedere nulla, nato dalla tua mano», lo sprona, tentandolo con quell'informazione che, a detta della faccia di Walter, non ne era a conoscenza. Lo guarda infatti con gli occhi sbarrati e una la totale confusione. Dovrebbe essere fiero, di quello che si dice all’H.T.U.V., ma come sempre non riesce a godere di alcuna vittoria, nemmeno la più piccola. Lance lo ha capito quel giorno in cui Joy Jankins lo ha reintegrato nell’agenzia e gli ha dato una promozione. Ancora si comporta come se fosse un normale impiegato, quando invece ha il controllo del reparto scientifico e non si comporta  _ mai _ come un capo. Consiglia, aiuta, è di supporto ma non dà mai ordini. E questo, paradossalmente, rende tutto dannatamente equilibrato, nella sua categoria. 

Elargendo il bene, ottiene ogni cosa e questo, dopotutto, ha lasciato che tutti cambiassero il loro punto di vista: niente violenza combattuta con la violenza. Difendersi sempre, quello sì, ma mai senza fare del male a nessuno.

La miglior difesa è la difesa e non più l’attacco e questo, Lance, pian piano lo sta imparando. 

«Cos’è che dicono al H.T.U.V.?», chiede Walter, visibilmente interessato. 

«Che sei un piccolo Michelangelo, ora da’ qua!», risponde Lance e gli ruba l’album dalle mani con zero gentilezza. Walter tenta di fermarlo, ma senza alcun successo e, quando ormai non c’è più speranza, si chiude nelle ginocchia ancora strette al petto, seduto su quella sedia. 

Lance sente i suoi occhi addosso; impauriti e imbarazzati, forse addirittura colpevoli e, quando posa gli occhi sul foglio, rimane senza parole. 

Quello che dicono alla H.T.U.V. è vero: Walter ha una mano decisamente delicata, elegante e il suo tratto è deciso, a differenza del suo carattere mite e spesso insicuro. Sembra quasi che su quel disegno vi sia la sua anima e, per quanto è bello, Lance inizia a pensare che non merita che quel ragazzo gli appartenga. 

Il disegno ovviamente lo rappresenta, ma c’è qualcosa che Walter ha aggiunto al suo sguardo, che lo lascia perplesso e lo distrugge dentro. Sono occhi luminosi, carichi di amore, bontà, delicatezza e forse non si riconosce affatto. Vede solo una somiglianza nei tratti, ma nell’anima che l’altro ha dato a quello schizzo, c’è una differenza troppo sostanziale con la sua. Gli restituisce lo sguardo, e Walter sembra in procinto di sprofondare in un buco nero.

«Mi dispiace», mormora solo, «Non volevo mentirti, ma mi vergognavo. Puoi stracciarlo e buttarlo, se vuoi.» 

«No», risponde Lance, lapidario e, lo avverte da sé, nel suo tono di voce c’è una carica troppo forte di paura. «È bello. Molto bello, solo…»

«Solo…?», chiede Walter, impaziente e quando i loro occhi si incrociano sembra vedergli addosso la paura e allora alza una mano per stringere la sua. Gli sorride, speranzoso, e quelle dita strette alle sue hanno il potere di ridestarlo. 

«Davvero mi vedi così?»

«Così come?»

«Così… luminoso?» 

Walter strabuzza di nuovo gli occhi, poi gli stringe di più le dita e inclina la testa, sorridendo. Sembra quasi che vi sia del sollievo, nel suo cuore, perché il viso si è rilassato; ha anche liberato il petto dalla prigione delle proprie ginocchia piegate, sedendosi come un essere umano normale su quella sedia da ufficio. 

«In che altro modo dovrei vederti? Un disegno rappresenta la realtà e, sinceramente, sono anche contento di aver catturato quella tua luce e… sono felice che tu l’abbia notata.» 

_ Non ti merito. Io non ti merito, piccolo, goffo scienzato pazzo.  _

Lance non sa che dire, o meglio vorrebbe dirgliele, tutte quelle cose che ha pensato ma non ci riesce. Non ci riesce perché Walter gli spalanca il cuore e apre cassetti dell’anima che si ostina a tenere chiusi, ma non con lui. Anche volesse, non ci riuscirebbe mai.

Così lancia l’album sul letto, si china su di lui e gli toglie delicatamente dalle mani quel pennello che ancora stringe tra le dita, come se fosse un coltello, una spada, una pistola pronta a colpirlo in mezzo alla fronte e distruggerlo. Ma Walter non sa distruggere, sa aggiustare e rimettere insieme i pezzi di un uomo distrutto dal tempo e dalla violenza che ha subito e elargito negli anni. Walter sa vedere in lui quello che Lance stesso non può vedere; sentimenti che non sapeva nemmeno gli appartenessero. 

Si perde nei suoi occhi blu, gli scosta i capelli castani dal viso e si china per lasciargli un bacio sulla punta del naso; poi gli prende il mento tra le dita, indirizza il suo viso verso di lui e gli bacia le labbra. Gli dedica una carezza delicata che unisce due bocche che paiono cristalli pronti a spaccarsi. Poi approfondisce quel contatto e, a corto di parole, quando si staccano, riesce solo a guardarlo. Spera che abbia capito. Spera che quel  _ grazie per vedermi così _ lo abbia letto nella sua espressione contro la sua. Spera che quel sorriso che gli sta dedicando sia la risposta a tutte quelle domande che Lance si sta ponendo e che, la sua speranza di non perderlo mai, non venga mai infranta.

«Vieni a letto», gli mormora e, quando Walter gli prende entrambe le mani e si alza, accompagnandolo dolcemente verso quel materasso che è un mondo ancora da scoprire, Lance sa che la risposta a tutto ciò che lo attanaglia, quel ragazzo ce l’ha stampata nel vivido e sincero sorriso che gli regala ogni volta che le loro anime si incontrano. 

E allora si permette di amarlo, perché forse è capace di farlo, come Walter merita.

**Fine**


End file.
